Heat
by icyrainbow
Summary: Diego and Georgie. What they were really thinking during the towel scene in the hallway. Complete.


Diego popped the cap to his new bottle of shampoo with slippery fingers.

He didn't like this idea of a community bathroom.

It reminded him too much of prison. He could go an entire lifetime without sharing a sink or toilet with another person. Especially the guys he met in a prison. Big guys covered in huge, ugly tatoos that liked to spit in the sink just to make it nasty for him or who took so long in the shower that he barely had time to take one before the guards made them leave. Guys who constantly made sexual references to him when he tried desperately to cover himself up with a towel.

Of course, as time wore on he had become pretty good at comeback lines and defending himself. After a while, more new guys came in and he was able to fade silently into the background as they recieved the remarks and the foul treatment in his place.

The water was as hot as he could get it today. The showers in prison had always been cold. He thought the prison did that on purpose so that prisoners made their showers much quicker and took up less of the guard's precious time. He was savoring having steam rising around him and the fact that he wasn't shivering as he washed his hair.

He had found some clean towels in his room, as he stepped out of the shower he wrapped a big blue one around his waist and headed to the sink to shave in front of the mirror. He took a second to look at his reflection. He had worked out a lot in prison and it was beginning to show in his form.

As he smoothed the shaving cream onto his face, his mind began to wonder to where it always went: Georgie.

He still couldn't believe she was married. Still, it wasn't an incredible shock to him just more of a disappointment. They would probably be married their whole lives, have kids and a big house with the white picket fence...the whole nine yards. The truth was that he could never provide for her like that. He wasn't about to take a dime from his father from this point on. Who was going to hire someone with a past like his that paid a good wage?

He finished shaving his face and headed out of the bathroom.

----------------

Georgie rolled out of bed and searched through her things for a towel. After wrapping it around her body, she began to search for her shampoo and body wash. She hated that they had to live with their stuff thrown in bags but there really wasn't anywhere to put anything. They would survive. They were on their own and even though she was scared to death, it was exciting. She was so happy they had their own little apartment (sort of) with no interruptions, no nosy parents. She glanced over at Dillon as he rolled over in bed.

"Where you going?" he mumbled.

"Shower," she smiled, finally fishing her things out of her big cosmetic bag "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep now, you woke me up," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, as she grabbed up her things and headed out the door.

----------------

Georgie turned around, after closing the door and her eyes landed on Diego...a half naked Diego. She gasped with shock and immediately tried to cover herself up a she realized that she was too was half naked. Her eyes then rested firmly on Diego's bare chest. He looked hot...no wait! She yelled at herself...Don't say that!...But he did. His body was still wet from his shower. The water was dripping down toward the top of his towel, toward his...Stop it!

Diego tried desperately to advert his eyes from Georgie's body but it wasn't easy. He had always imagined Georgie was one of those girls who had filled out rather early, but never seemed to be aware of it. She was certainly aware of it now...he sure was. Still, he forced himself to change the mood in the hallway as quick as possible. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Water's pretty hot...so if you want you can wait for the steam to clear..."

His words brought Georgie back to reality and she nodded, grasping for words to say but all that came out was a mumble of understanding of what he said. Something about steam...and being hot...really hot...

"Or not," he finished with a little smile.

Was she looking at me? he thought to himself. Somehow, he was pretty sure she just checked him out. He knew those hours in the prison gym had been good for something other than distraction.

He turned to go in his room.

"Georgie!" Dillon bursted through the door and into the hallway "You forgot your...loofa."

Damn.

Busted.


End file.
